A conventional oily smoke exhauster generally comprises an upper horizontal housing for treating oily smoke produced from cooking food in a utensil below the housing and pumping the smoke out through an air hole in the housing by means of a fan. But oil mixed in the smoke is not eliminated so portions of smoke passageways may be coated with sticky oil which is extremely hard to clean off.